Draco and Ginny: A Forbidden Love Story
by narnianpotterydemigod13
Summary: This is a Drinny Story :P If I get good reviews, I'll post new chapters? So please review it and tell me what you think! :) HOPE YOU ENJOY :D
1. Chapter 1- The First Encounter

Draco stood behind the restricted section in the library covering his face with a book; Hogwarts: The First Legends. He couldn't help feel morose while the person he most badly wanted to be his own, was talking to her boyfriend only 5 metres away from him. Every laugh made him feel more miserable and every kiss she shared with him pained him to the core.

After 3 minutes or so, her boyfriend left the library to go see his two best friends and the beautiful ginger girl was left on her own, revising for her O.W.L's.

This was his chance. This was his moment to talk to Ginny and try to prove that he wasn't at all like Harry thought he was and it was true, well more or less. Behind the proud, selfish and controlling frame, was a considerate, sweet and caring boy who was always pushed to the edge to become successful and always over-estimated and expected to be a servant to the Dark Lord, Voldemort. But what if he can't talk to her? What if she leaves as soon as she lays her deep eyes on his? There was no point on worrying about that now; this was a rare chance where that stupid Potter actually left her alone.

Draco put down his book and walked over to her in a slow pace judging in his mind whether he should actually talk to her or change course and pretend he was leaving the library. Ginny looked up from her book and in that moment their eyes locked and Draco felt a strange hunger for her in his stomach. His palm began to sweat and he had no choice but to walk over to her and sit down in the opposite chair.

'Hey Ginny' he whispered.

'Draco, I don't have time to talk to you' she replied very sternly. 'I've got O.W.L's to revise for and it's about time you revised too since there's only a week left'.

'It's not exactly my main priority right now-'

'-well it should be.' She interrupted.

'I wanted to talk to you privately, just you and me' he said, turning scarlet.

Ginny certainly looked taken-aback. This was the first time Draco had actually wanted to have a proper conversation, one where he wasn't constantly pestering her to teach him the herbivorus spell or the notes she took on vampire bats or something. Little did she know that he knew the herbivorus spell perfectly well and he knew all about wolfsbane since he researched it the day he heard the name. All this pestering were excuses for a chance to talk to her and tell her how he felt about her.

'You want to talk to me…like, alone?' she asked.

'Erm, yeah, maybe… if you want' he muttered.

'Sure, I mean yeah. I'm free after Dark Arts so we can talk then?' she mumbled.

'Great. I'll see you outside Snape's class' he replied looking quite happy as he pushed his chair back in and walked away towards the exit of the library.

He'd done it, he'd finally talked to Ginny and she didn't reject him or refuse to talk to him. The one person he most deeply desired had given him a chance to show her his true colours. He looked over his shoulder one more time before he left the library to see the stunning, charming and exquisite woman he will love for the rest of his life, looking out the window and the quidditch pitch smiling to herself because that was the moment when she realised, she'd found the love that people would die for.


	2. Chapter 2- Rude Interruptions

Draco leaned against the wall outside Snape's class waiting for Ginny who was due to come in another 5 minutes or so. He was going to miss his next period to see her but it he didn't care as long as he saw Ginny.

'What are you doing in the corridor?' snapped Mr Filch, the caretaker.

'It's none of your business, Filch. I've got a free period so I'm spending it in a corridor, do you mind?' He replied.

'Stupid wizards nowadays and their cheek, we didn't have that in the old days. We used to suspend you from the ceiling in chains for three days' muttered Mr Filch under his breath as he walked off in the corridor with Mrs Norris, his cat, trailing behind.

After a few minutes Draco heard a distant voice shout 'class dismissed' and pulled himself off the wall to go stand by the door. After a crowd of busy, tired children pushing past, Ginny came rushing out the door with a bag leaning off her shoulder and 2 books nestled in her right hand and 2 books nestled in the left.

Draco walked towards her and helpfully picked up the four books while she straightened the bag on her shoulder, put her wand away and reached out her arms to take her books back.

'Oh it's ok, I'll carry them' said Draco.

'Well thanks. Are you sure?' She asked.

'Yeah, it's not heavy at all' he lied. 'I can easily carry this'.

'So where do you want to go?' laughed Ginny while she watched Draco struggle with her Monster Book of Monsters.

'Well, we could go to the Astronomy Tower. There's no one there so we'll get to talk in peace without any interruptions' he replied.

'Mhm' mumbled Ginny.

Ginny wasn't sure how she felt about this 'talk' with Draco. At first, it felt wonderful and she really started to have a crush on him but she knew it was wrong. As well as cheating on her boyfriend, Harry, she was spending some quality time with her friends and brothers enemy but there was nothing she thought she could get blamed for. He might be disliked by her close friends and family but he hadn't done wrong to her so she didn't see why she shouldn't have a nice friendly chat with him.

She walked by his side while he led her up the stairs to the highest floor of the Astronomy Tower. Everything was starting to get real now between her and Draco and as well as being exciting, it was just that more scary. She felt so guilty since she woke up that morning because she didn't know whether what she was doing was acceptable. On one hand she shouldn't be alone with a guy that everyone dislikes but on the other, she felt like he's been misunderstood all this time and all he needs is someone to keep him on his feet and Ginny so desperately wanted to be that person. This relationship with Draco was nothing like her relationship with Harry and it felt so good to be around someone who actually cared about her personality and character rather than just her looks. She wasn't saying that Harry only cared about her looks but it's every time he would flatter her, he would only talk about her hair or her nice body. Sometimes, not always, she would feel as though a pretty girl like her was all that was needed for Harry since he already had fame, good lucks and talent. Every week or so, a new girl would come in her way and ask her what it was like being the girlfriend of Harry Potter, the guy who single-handedly stumped Voldemort when he was just a baby. Ginny didn't see what was so admirable about Harry when that event occurred since it was Lily's doing and not Harry's. The longer she dated Harry, she felt more like a toy rather than a human being and it hurt her. It was only times when she was with Draco that she actually felt as if someone cared that she existed and she had to admit that it was one of the best feelings in the world.

She looked to Draco, who was walking at her side, and noticed just how much he made her smile with his cute grin, his lovely eyes and his tall lean frame. As they walked up the winding spiral staircase to the high floors of the Astronomy tower, they heard voices that gradually got louder till they recognised who was speaking.

'Hermione, you've been revising for weeks now. Put that book down and let's talk about Ginny because I'm starting to get the feeling she wants to break up with me' whispered Harry.

'Look Harry, maybe I'm not the right person to talk to about this. If you feel as if there's something wrong then maybe it'd be better if you talked to her yourself' suggested Hermione.

'She's been mentioning Malfoy ever since yesterday. I saw them talking in the library but by the time I went to go see what they were talking about, he was already leaving so I went and hid, god knows why. I wasn't sure about asking Ginny in case she thought I was spying on her. I don't know what's going on between them but Malfoy's starting to really annoy me. I get the feeling that he's trying to talk to Ginny to find out things about me' mumbled Harry.

Ginny couldn't help but feel angrier at the minute. If he had seen her and Draco talking, why had he just listened in and left her alone? Of all the things he could have done, he could have, at the very least, talked to _her _about it instead of Hermione. She was concerned that his worry seemed to be Draco talking to her about possibly him rather than Draco trying to trouble her.

'Maybe we should find a better place to talk' whispered Draco in her ear. 'Do you wanna-'

'-do what?' interrupted Harry who was walking down the staircase with Hermione to suddenly face Ginny and Draco. 'What are you doing with Ginny?'

'It's none of your business, Potter' snapped Draco.

'Well she's my girlfriend, Malfoy, not yours' replied Harry. 'I get to choose whether she talks to you'

'Actually, I get to choose. I'm not your house elf, Harry. If I want to talk to Draco then I certainly will and I don't know why you mind'

'Of course I mind. This is Malfoy and he's just a little bitch' snapped Harry, looking towards Draco.

'Be careful Potter unless you want to get kicked in the face' threatened Draco.

'C'mon Draco, let's just go' said Ginny who was tugging on his robe sleeves.

They walked down the spiral staircase leaving Harry and Hermione looking very taken-aback. Hermione was starting to realise what was going on between Ginny and Harry and for once, she wasn't on Harry's side. She gave one last glare to Harry, who was standing beside her looking furious, and walked down the stairs a couple of steps behind Ginny and Draco.

She didn't want to confront them just yet so as soon as she got to the bottom of the staircase, she walked out the back door of the tower to go meet Ron and tell him what just happened.

Draco and Ginny, on the other hand, walked out the front door and Ginny stopped as soon as she was a few steps outside the door. After a moment or two, Draco realised Ginny was not walking beside her and he looked behind to see her lost in thought.

'What happened, Ginny?' asked Draco.

'I don't know' replied Ginny.

'Do you wanna talk about it?' he asked.

'Not yet, maybe later. Right now, if it's okay, I just wanna be alone. Is it okay if we talk later?' mumbled Ginny.

'Of course it's alright, you don't have to ask' he said as he walked towards her.' Just remember that you can talk to me about anything any time, okay?'

'Yeah, thanks' replied Ginny as she took her books from him. 'I'll speak to you in a while, I promise'

And with that promise, she turned back and walked towards the Gryffindor Common Room, leaving Draco standing alone in the cold winter snow feeling more forlorn than he ever was.


	3. Chapter 3- Safe Distance

As Draco entered the Great Hall, he scanned the room for any search of Ginny. He noticed her with her friends in the Transfiguration Courtyard but as soon as he met her eyes, she avoided them and hurried off with her friends.

His feelings towards Ginny, he thought, were so unusual. He almost hated himself for it because up until then, he had always believed that love was a sign of weakness. He was raised to be a powerful wizard who stood alone when it came to greatness, not someone who was at his knees when it came to a Weasley girl.

All he could think of was how he felt about her and what he could be to her. He wanted to cherish her and make her feel loved. He wanted all the happiness in the world for her and for her deepest desires and desperate longings to be achieved. He wanted to be the man who held her heart, kissed her lips, and held her in his arms. What made him feel buried deep was the fact that Potter took his place. Potter could twirl her around, make her smile and show important she is. What was worse was he didn't do that. All he did was blow her off, show her off in front of his friends and make it out as if she depended on him.

'DRACO' shouted Crabbe from the other end of the hall.

'What?!' grunted Draco.

Crabbe had been pestering Draco for a week on whether he could attend the Malfoy Ball. Every year, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy hosted the Malfoy Ball and invited all the well-known and powerful beings in the wizarding world. There were famous inventors, triwizard champions and many more famous wizards and witches.

'The Bloody Baron's tormenting Marcus Flint because he insulted the grey wig the Bloody Baron wears all the time. You want to go laugh at him?' he asked as he walked over to Draco with Gregory Goyle at his side.

'You go ahead. I'll be over there in a minute, I'm almost done finishing my food' moaned Draco.

'We'll see you there, then. Oh yeah and Flint told me to tell you not to miss quidditch practice today' informed Crabbe.

'But isn't it Ravenclaw's turn today in the field?' questioned Draco with his mouth full of food.

'Snape's given a note saying it's emergency practice cause there's a newbie on the team' said Crabbe.

'Alright, just leave' snapped Draco.

Crabbe walked off leaving Draco sitting alone on the table with a plate half full of pasta. After a minute or two of Draco stabbing at his pasta with a silver fork, Ginny stood at the entrance of the Great Hall and beckoned him over.

He followed her to the library looking quite pleased with himself. She led him away from the talking paintings so no one could overhear their conversations.

'Draco, we really need to talk about this thing' said Ginny.

'Yeah, I've wanted to ask you something-' said Draco.

'-Before you say anything at all, this has got to stop, Draco. Harry and I have been talking and even Harry knows that this looks as if we're a lot more than friends. Harry told me to talk to you about it and please, we've got to stop' pleaded Ginny.

'You don't have to do anything for him. Ginny, you can speak for yourself and you have every right to' said Draco.

'Look, I just want to play it safe. It's not fair on Harry for me to be dating him but secretly being in love with you. I feel like I'm being unfair to the both of you and it's so depressing. I feel like I'm cheating Harry and it seems so wrong. On the other hand, I'm in love with you, Draco, but I can't go on being in love with you and not be in your arms or by your side' cried Ginny.

'Then by all means be by side, be in my arms because that's where I want you to always be. I've seen the way Harry lets go of your hand once no one's around; I've heard the way Harry speaks to you when there isn't anyone there to restrict him not to. You deserve better than that and it's frustrating that you don't see that because sooner or later, Harry's going to dump you once he finds another girl' said Draco.

'It's none of your business how Harry treats me and I don't see a way of how it could be. It'd be appreciated if you stopped caring cause it's not getting either of us anywhere. This 'thing' is ending now and I want you to keep some distance or Harry's going to be talking to you next time, not me and trust me, it isn't going to go down well for you' warned Ginny.

'You know what? Good luck with getting Potter to care for you as much as I do because when you realise that it's not going to happen, I won't be where you left me. If you're going to stop this in an attempt to make Potter better, I'll go and do better' replied Draco.

And with that comment, he left Ginny in the library both broken-hearted and more alone than ever.


	4. Chapter 4- Goodbye

The next few days past like a blur. Draco kept his distance from Ginny and only saw her in between periods and on the way to different classes and even then he avoided any eye contact with her. Ginny, also, kept her word and always surrounded herself with her friends whenever she could and spent the rest of her time in class or in the Gryffindor common room. The only time they actually saw each other was in the Great Hall but even then, they were surrounded by friends.

Every time Draco tried to take a glance at Ginny, he would be questioned by one of his friends in Slytherin and he had to admit, he felt a little embarrassed. Draco was in a higher class than Ginny as his parents were wealthier whereas the Weasley's were the lowest class you could get. They wore and used hand-me-downs and lived in a small house containing at least nine Weasley's.

Ginny felt as though she couldn't speak to Draco mainly because everyone hated him. Well, everyone except the Slytherin house but everyone hated them anyways so that barely counts. Her friends hated Draco's guts and the way he spoke to people as if he was superior. Harry hated Draco for every single reason possible and Hermione hated Draco because he thought less of her due to the fact that her parents are muggles. She secretly wanted to be with him but she knew everyone would be against her.

Ginny walked out the Great Hall after finishing only half of her food. She caught McGonagall's eye and gave a slight nod to which McGonagall returned. She hadn't had much time alone recently and

she thought that was all she needed now to think everything through.

She walked up the staircase to find the Fat Lady sleeping. She didn't want to bother her but she couldn't spend a long time on the staircase either in fear that it may move again and she'd be stuck. Ginny had been stuck many times because she had the tendency to get lost in thought whilst she was on the staircase and then alarmingly wake up to reality that she was being forced to go up another few stairs.

_Merlin's beard, here we go again _thought Ginny as the staircase changed. She held on to the banister and prayed she wouldn't be sick because every time the stair case moved, there was always a rumble in her stomach and she felt as though she was going to barf any minute.

'Ginny! Lost again, are you? The common room's this way!' mocked some of the fifth-year boys.

'Oh shut up, you lot. I barely had any time to get off the stair case' she snapped, trying to falsely justify her reasons. She could feel her cheeks going red as the boys laughed and made their way into the Gryffindor Common Room.

A moment later, the stairs stopped moving and she hurriedly stepped off, thankful that she didn't vomit up her food. She bumped into someone and was about to apologise when she saw it was just Draco. He was dressed in his normal clothes with suitcases hovering near him, making it obvious he was leaving to go somewhere.

'Where are you off to?' asked Ginny, looking quite bewildered.

'Nowhere' replied Draco as he brushed past her.

She caught his arm and turned him around to face her. She wasn't going to let Draco go without telling her where exactly he was going. No one ever left Hogwarts in the middle of the year and she was intrigued to know exactly where Draco was going.

'What do you want, Ginny?' asked Draco.

'I want to know where you're going' replied Ginny.

'Well it's not really any of your business' said Draco, looking a little miffed that Ginny wasn't letting him go.

'Actually-' said Ginny as she was interrupted by the staircase which decided it wanted to switch again.

'Ugh' moaned Draco. He was getting impatient by every second he wasted.

After a few seconds, the stair case stopped and Ginny took hold of Draco's wrist and led him to the corridor. She looked around to make sure no one was watching and then she let go of his wrist.

'What are you doing, Ginny!' stammered Draco. 'I need to go!'

'You're not going anywhere without telling me where' replied Ginny.

'Oh please, Ginny!' snapped Draco, as he started to turn away from her. 'I don't know why all of a sudden you care. Had an argument with Potter, eh?'

'I don't need to have an argument with Harry to care about why you're suddenly leaving!' exclaimed Ginny. 'You can't just leave in the middle of the year, Draco.'

'Well, I am. Now, if you please excuse me, I need to go.' He said walking away from her.

'DRACO LUCIUS MALFOY, YOU LOOK AT ME RIGHT NOW!' shouted Ginny.

'Hush! Someone will overhear us' whispered Draco, as he swiftly walked back to her and put a finger to her lips. 'No one's got to know that I'm going.'

'Are you attempting to run away?' she laughed. 'You know you can't run away from Hogwarts.'

'I'm not running away, I'm going home. I talked to my father and he's called up the school saying there's an emergency back home that I need to attend to.'

'What's wrong? When are you coming back?'

'My father's been ill-'

'-No he hasn't. He can't be that ill if he went to work yesterday' said Ginny.

'Ginny, will you just please stop. I can't bear to stay in this school any longer so I'm going back home and once my father's found a better school to send me to, I'm going there.'

'Draco is this about our argument because if it is, then I'm sorry.'

'Ginny, you were the only reason I was willing to stay in this school. If you want Potter then I can't stay here anymore. I can't bear seeing you with him, I have to leave' whispered Draco.

Ginny was attempting to fight back the tears in her eyes but they just splashed onto her cheeks. She stood there speechless, unable to comprehend anything as he kissed her on the forehead and walked out the corridor. She stood against the wall and slumped to the ground, hugging her knees as countless tears fell to the ground.


End file.
